Maybe
by Mr. Fishy
Summary: ONESHOT. This is a secret


Shhh, this is a secret.

Oliver in the private of his mind likes it when Lily wears dark red lipstick. He enjoys standing close to her so his shoulder can brush hers. He likes the warmth of her small hand when she drags him around.

Her blonde curls drive him crazy with its raspberry scent. He can't get enough of her crazy ramblings and ideas of how to spend the day. He's jealous of her ability to skate and would like nothing more then to melt her skater girl heart.

He thinks her punk hats are a little on the sexy side; and the way she dances at the Hannah parties…well it's a little more then he can take. He would do anything to make her smile. To see her cherry red lips turn up and that silly girly girl laugh to fill the empty space.

This is a secret.

No one can know.

He can remember times before Miley. He loves Miley, like a sister; never think he doesn't enjoy the popstar's company. But sometimes he just remembers. The two of them on Lily's basement couch watching the latest comedy movie. Laughing and stuffing their faces with popcorn. Just them two.

Oliver sighs and pulls his collar up and walks out of his house.

…

This is private information!

Lily sometimes likes to listen to Oliver laugh. She thinks his lame jokes are actually pretty funny. She sometimes gets goosebumps when they touch. His hand in hers. His shoulder up against hers.

His preppy collar up outfits makes her stomach flutter. His peppermint cologne drives her mind wild. Little things, tiny things. The way he nods in understanding. The way he knows her better then anyone else.

He's her best friend… but sometimes she wishes it was more.

She ponders often what it would be like to be kissed by him. Just a little kiss. Maybe even on her cheek. Something to get her through the day. To know the feeling of his lips on her skin… but she only ponders it… once in while.

This isn't like a new trick on her skateboard that she hasn't mastered. She can't practice over and over. She can't read a book on it. Or look to someone for advice. There is no reasoning on how it is you've fallen for your best friend.

But it's private no one may whisper this to any soul.

It's the one secret Lily might keep forever. This and Miley's of course.

But this is different, much different. Lily decides this as she finishes up her red lipstick and grabs her purple hat.

…

"Ok, so here's the plan." Miley whispered as she lowered her head next to Jake. "They should be here soon so I'll make this quick."

Jake made an 'ok' sign with his fingers and collapsed onto Miley's living room couch. "Lay it on me Miles."

She followed him onto the couch. "I'm going to leave the room and you'll follow me a minute later. And we're not letting them leave until they give in and admit their feelings!" Miley finished her speech with a wide grin.

"Yea uh and how are we going to pull that off?" Jake questioned laughing.

"I just explained it. OH! Maybe we could just lock them in the closet!" Miley exclaimed.

Jake chuckled. "I don't think we can do that. They'll catch on eventually."

"No! They won't! Don't you get it? Those two are so stubborn. They'll wait like a million years before they perk up and say something!" Miley said flinging her arms around.

"Ok… chill. Hum?" Jake wondered stoking his chin. "Maybe your closet idea wasn't so bad."

"Aha! I knew there was a reason why I decided to date you!" Miley smirked leaning in and kissing him softly.

Someone coughed.

Both Jake and Miley blushed and pulled apart.

"Well sorry to interrupt." Oliver smiled.

"Hey Oken!" Jake waved.

"Lily should be here soon." Miley grinned.

"Cool." Oliver shrugged sitting in a chair.

…

Lily wasn't all together sure if she wanted to hang out with Miley, Jake and Oliver. First off Miley and her boy toy of three mouths might start acting "cute" at the movie.

And she wasn't sure how much longer she could keep up the "we're just friends" dance with Oliver. It was starting to hurt a little too much.

As Lily neared the house on her skateboard she saw Oliver come out the door and wave her over. Gulping she stopped her board and smiled weakly.

"Hey Lily. I thought give Miley and Jake a little alone their getting a little too cute for me." He laughed.

Lily smiled again.

Weird silence.

"So…" Oliver said looking at his feet and kicking a stone.

"So…" Lily mimicked rising an eyebrow.

"Hey you like wanna go sit over there?" Oliver asked pointing to Miley's back porch.

Lily looked confused for a moment but nodded and followed him.

Once seated another queer silence hit them.

"… Remember that time at Andy's tenth birthday party and I made you laugh so hard sprite come outta your nose?" Lily blurted out not sure what to talk about.

Oliver nodded and laughed reminiscing. "Yeah. You were talking about your cat Fluffy and how you dyed his fur pink."

Lily sighed and relaxed.

"We've been friend forever haven't we?" Oliver said shyly looking at Lily.

"Pretty much." Lily snorted.

"Yeah…" Oliver said eyes downcast.

"Why so sad?" Lily joked.

…

Oliver sat up in his seat. His mind was screaming and her perfect Lily scent was making him dizzy. _It's now or never._

"Lily?"

He watched her look up and brush her blonde hair out of her out face. His throat closed up.

"This might sound crazy and you could possible hate me forever afterwards. But Lily I… I like you."

Lily looked distraught. "Well, I like you too Oliver."

"No, no." Oliver leaned over to her and placed his hand gently on top of hers. "I really like you Lily. Not as a best friend."

Lily sat for a moment. Looked at his hand on hers then his eyes.

"I'm glad. Because…" Lily breathed out. "I really like you too Oliver."

…

"Where are those two?!" Miley groaned.

Jake shrugged and played with Miley's hair, eyes glazed.

The front door opened with two smiling teens hand in hand.

"Where have you two been I mean… hold the phone…?" Miley stood noticing their fingers intertwined.

"Hey! Looks like we didn't need the closet after all!" Jake laughed from the couch.

End

….

Alright so I know it's short and straight to the point, but I got a little bored and I was flipping through different youtube films and found a couple Lily/Oliver ones. And I think there are not enough Oliver/Lily stories out there. I'm open to pretty much every pairing. But I have a soft spot for these two. Anyway, constructive criticism is loved and I hope it wasn't too bad. Thank-you for wasting your time reading this…

Lazy Days


End file.
